Nebiros (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Nebiros Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons exist beyond the concept of Time, and have always existed since the beginning of creation in spite of having been created by Human belief and Observation Classification: Demon. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Nebiros is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Nebiros are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Magic, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Nebiros are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (One of Lucifer's generals. Should be stronger Jezebel due to his status in Lucifer as one of Lucifer strongest allies. Jezebel could defeat Jikokuten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings, whose power is capable of sustaining a barrier separating the physical Multiverse from the Demon World) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. Knowledgeable on astronomy, as well as astrology, magical gems and plants. Exists beyond time itself. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 2